Wie es sein sollte
by Argendriel
Summary: Es ist alles so, wie es sein sollte. Oder?


Ein Ficlet. Sehr kurz und etwas seltsam.

Disclaimer: Count Cain/God Child gehört nicht mir. Oh nein. Ich mache kein Geld damit. Oh, schade.

Pairing: Cain+Riff angedeutet (einseitig?)

POV: Cain  
Warnings: Spoiler ab äh… Band äääähhh also auf jeden Fall Richtung Ende (Habe meine Bände grade nicht zur Hand)!!!; Es ist etwas seltsam aber sonst nichts.

Genre: General  
Musik: Ich habe ‚A Bit of Happiness' vom .hack//sign OST auf Dauerschleife gehört- ich brauche immer ein Lied als Stimmungsträger nach dem bastele ich die Geschichten.

Widmung: Nanael und Siberianchan

* * *

Wie es sein sollte.

* * *

Ein flüchtiger Windstoß trägt glockenhelles Lachen über die zarten Blumen hinauf in die Kronen der leise rauschenden Bäume. Schmale Gräser wiegen sanft in dem leichten Lufthauch hin und her während sich die wärmende Sonne über die goldenen Felder ergießt und sich glitzernd auf der Wasseroberfläche des kleinen Sees spiegelt. Den tiefblauen, endlos scheinenden Himmel durchbrechen nur vereinzelt federleichte Wolken.

Das Mädchen zu dem das Lachen gehört dreht sich im Kreis, das himmelblaue Kleid am Rock ein wenig eingerissen vom Toben durch das Unterholz des kleinen Wäldchens in der Nähe.

Auf einer bunt karierten Decke, halb im Schatten einer großen Buche sind Geschirr und Besteck ausgelegt, zwei Platten, beinahe überladen mit Gurkensandwiches und Kirschkuchen nehmen ihren Platz neben einer silbernen Kanne ein. Im Schatten auf der Decke sitzt ein Junge und lächelt.

Cain beobachtet seine kleine Schwester mit liebevollem Blick dabei, wie sie ein paar Blumen pflückt für den Strauß den sie bereits im Arm hält. Es scheint ihm ein perfekter Tag zu sein. Es gibt nichts worum sie sich hier sorgen müssen. Nichts, was die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne verdunkeln und erkalten lässt, nichts, was ihnen Schaden zufügen kann.

Er schließt die Augen und atmet die goldgelbe Spätsommerluft ein. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet steht eine Tasse vor ihm und die Person die ihm nach seiner Schwester am meisten auf der Welt bedeutet lächelt ihm zu.

„Tee, Master Cain?"

Er fängt das Lächeln auf und wirft es strahlend zurück. Er nickt, es ist alles so wie es sein sollte, Nichts ist falsch in diesem Bild. Die beiden Menschen die er mehr als alles liebt sind an seiner Seite und er glaubt mehr denn je daran, dass sie gemeinsam alle Widrigkeiten überwinden können.

Er sieht dabei zu wie die Teekanne hochgehoben wird. Er sieht zu wie der goldbraune Tee in die zerbrechliche weiße Tasse fließt.

Er blinzelt. Die Wolken ziehen am Himmel, die Bäume rauschen sacht, das Lachen klingt in seinen Ohren wie süße Musik, das goldene Haar seiner Schwester flattert glänzend im Wind und der See spiegelt glitzernd die Strahlen der Sonne wieder. Doch etwas ist falsch an dem Bild.

Die Tasse ist aus feinstem Porzellan, die Teekanne ist aus edlem Silber. Doch die Flüssigkeit die in die Tasse strömt ist rot und schwer. Die schlanken Hände die Tasse und Kanne halten sind nicht sauber wie gewohnt sondern mit derselben Flüssigkeit verschmutzt. Der Mund der bis vor einigen Sekunden noch freundlich lächelte ist zu einer Grimasse verzerrt. Höhnisch. Herablassend. Verächtlich.

„Euer Tee, _Master_ Cain. Trinkt ihn, bevor er kalt wird."

Und es ist kalt, auf einmal wärmen die Strahlen der Sonne nicht mehr und der Wind ist nicht mehr sanft sondern schneidend. Die Wolken sind nicht mehr leicht und frei sondern düster und drückend. Der See ist nicht mehr ruhig sondern scheint vom Sturm aufgepeitscht. Das Lachen ist verstummt.

Stattdessen beginnt ein leises Schluchzen, einsam, verloren und verzweifelt.

Es schneidet tief in seine Seele, die Tasse kippt um und das Rot ergießt sich schleppend über die Decke, die Wiese, den See, den Himmel. Er hört ein Lachen, doch es ist nicht hell und unbeschwert sondern bösartig und hämisch. Und er will nicht den sehen der da lacht, er möchte die Augen verschließen und fliehen vor dem was die Wirklichkeit für ihn bereithält.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt ist er nicht mehr auf einer Wiese und es ist auch nicht mehr Tag.

Er liegt in seinem Bett, eine fahle Mondsichel steht am Himmel und sendet kaltes Licht durch sein Fenster.

Er fröstelt, doch er ist nicht im Stande, die Decke höher zu ziehen um sich zu wärmen. Erstarrt blickt er an die Zimmerdecke, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er weiß nur, dass der Traum der Wahrheit entspricht.

Nichts ist wie es sein sollte.

Seine Augen brennen. Er bemerkt die Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Wange und hasst sich dafür, wegen jemandem zu weinen, der keines seiner Gefühle mehr wert sein sollte.

Weder Trauer noch Wut.

Weder Hass, noch Liebe.

* * *

AN:

Es spielte- falls es jemand nicht erraten hat- zu der Zeit als Riff Cain ‚verraten' hat.

Oho, ich habe etwas geschrieben, und das obwohl ich überzeugt war, keine Zeit zu haben und nicht inspiriert zu sein.

Ich habe auch genau genommen keine Zeit, aber ich nehme sie mir einfach Zeit Diebstahl

Ich habe eben ein Review zu einer meiner anderen Count Cain Geschichten- ‚Das Gefühl ‚Wärme' '- gelesen (Danke, Siberianchan -) und war motiviert, noch etwas Kurzes zu schreiben. Es ist leider nicht ganz so geworden wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber es gefällt mir trotzdem einigermaßen.

Ich muss nur noch lernen, meine Wörter so zu wählen, dass sie 100 harmonisch sind- lästiger Perfektionismus.

Ich habe übrigens noch zähl 3 andere Count Cain Geschichten schmeißt mit Zaunpfählen um sich


End file.
